JEFFROS VS EARTH!
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: ok this is after Where Did We Go Wrong? and it's about the war they have and a lil bit after the war. Rated T for language and some bloody stuff. RobStar and i lil bit BBRae. RR please
1. RICHARD!

CHARACTERS/ COUPLES:

Kori Grayson/ Starfire… Kori and Richard

Richard Grayson/ Nightwing… Rose and Ryan

Rose Grayson/ their kid… Rachel and Logan

Bob Logan/ Beastboy… Karen and John

Rachel Logan/ Raven… Jennifer and Drake

Ryan Logan/ their kid… Shinoa and Victor

John Stone/ Cyborg…

Karen Stone/ Bee…

Victor Stone/ their kid…

Shinoa Stone/ their kid…

Jennifer West/ Jinx…

Drake West/ Kid Flash…

Danielle West/ their kid…

General/ mean guy…

President/ Bush…

Army/ army…

JEFFROS VS EARTH!

Recap: "Earth scum we are the JEFFROS and we are here to clam your planet ours!'

'Oh crap,' was all Richard said before everything went black.

(Present Time)

'RICHARD!' Kori screamed as she saw him hit the floor. (Somebody from the JEFFRO team punched him in the face and they're really strong) Kori ran over to him before somebody was about to kick him and she hit him with her bow staff in the stomach.

'Ouch my head,' Richard said as he sat up and looked around. All around him he saw JEFFROS and people fighting and killing each other. It was a war zone and some of the snow had already gone red. He saw the general yelling at people to fire and there was so much noise. It was only one minute into the war and already it looked like it had been a war going on for at least a day. It had started to snow and he saw his friends fighting for their lives against people big and strong he saw everybody take their hits and then he saw Kori hit on the back of the head and fall to the ground. And that's when Richard got very pissed. He got up pulled out his bow staff and stabbed the JEFFRO that hit her in the stomach and out his back.

'Kori are you ok?' Richard asked as he helped her up. When he saw what they hit her with it wasn't wood it was a glass tube with a chemical in it. The chemical was glowing green and then the back of Kori's head started to glow green and then her whole body started glowing. She watched as somebody came up from behind Richard and then she got up grabbed the JEFFRO by the neck and threw it at another JEFFRO.

'Kori what's happening to you?'

'I don't know,' Kori said as she ran away from Richard to kill somebody trying to hurt Rose. Richard watched as kori grabbed a snow ball and threw it at the JEFFRO'S head and then it came her way. Richard got up to help but when the JEFFRO got close enough Kori picked it up and threw it over her head and off the cliff. (Yes they are right next to a cliff)

Richard didn't know what was going on but he had to fight and not watch the love of his life kick some alien ass. Richard got up and went to go help Bob with some really ugly looking guys. Richard did the double front flip back flip attack and killed two guys.

'Thanks Richard,' Bob said before he ran off to help the other people. The day went on with people dying here and there left and right until it came close to night when the had to work out where they were going to sleep without being killed in their sleep. They found a tunnel on the side of the cliff that they put some food and sleeping bags in so they could stay there over the night. So it started with the kids for 5 hours and then the adult slept for 5 hours also, but Nightwing never slept except for when Kori said she would sleep in the same sleeping bag with him. Because then he knew she was safe.

The Next morning was a very cold morning. The snow was red and there were bodies everywhere. (the main characters haven't died) People were in the hospital tent and others lying on the snow after being token care of. Kori's eyes and hands would still glow when she got really mad and she got stronger. (though no star beams.) So fare Bob had a broken wrist from when he was thrown onto the ground by one of the many JEFFROS but then Rachel came and beat the stuffing out of the guy. Jennifer got a really deep cut on the leg but kept fighting. She said

'I've given birth this is nothing compared to that,' and then ran off to finish what she started. Richard's suit was torn up a lil bit but he never stopped fighting. Drake had a

bloody lip and broken nose. Danielle had the same thing as drake but she also had a cut on her left arm. So the war went on and it's been a week and so far everything was going pretty good. Richard was giving them orders and helping them out with things until one day.

'Come on ugly show me what you got,' Richard said as he was fighting a really strong guy. Then the JEFFRO came forward and grabbed Richard and threw him. Kori watched in horror as Richard went off the cliff and fell to his death.

'RICHARD!'

SORRY I KNOW IT WAS SORT BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD YES NO? WELL THIS STORY IS GONNA BE KIND OF SHORT BECAUSE THE WAR DOESN'T LAST THAT LONG. WELL PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY.

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	2. He Promised

'No he promised nobody was going to die and he can't be gone,' Kori said as she started to glow green.

(Flashback)

'Kori nobody is leaving anybody I promise you that. We're going to make it.'

(End Flashback)

Then Kori ran to the JEFFRO that threw him off and she punched him in the stomach and went out his back. Black blood started to run down her arm and onto the ground. It stained her torn up uniform and body. (her hear is down but the blood didn't get in her hair) The creature started to scream a blood turning scream as Kori took her arm out of him stomach and then it fell to the ground. Everybody had heard the scream and stared at Kori. When she turned around her eyes were glowing green and everybody knew to run from her.

'Who's next?' Kori said as she grabbed one by the arm and threw it at another. Kori took out her bow staff as another came close and she did a front flip and stabbed it threw the head and it fell to the floor and she landed a few inches in front of the body. She was a killing machine and her anger was starting to take control of her. It had been two hours and she only had a bloody lip and it wasn't her blood on her lip.

'Kori you need to eat,' Rachel said as she took kori to the cave to rest.

'No I don't! I need to finish this freakin war and kill the bastards that killed Richard!' Kori yelled as she ran away from Rachel and back to the battle field.

'Richard where are you? she needs you more then ever and I'm afraid she won't make it,' Rachel said as she walked away hoping that some how he was still alive.

'Kori you need to take a break! You haven't eaten or slept or do anything else but fight since Richard fell,' Bob said as he tried to put food into her month.

'HE'S NOT GONE!' kori yelled as she threw the spoon to the side and you guessed it, went back to fight. She wouldn't stop fighting for anything, she needed him and everybody knew it. She was going to die soon if she didn't stop fighting to get food or drink some water. So far the only thing she has tasted in her month is alien blood because of all the JEFFROS she has killed. And when she did stop to rest she would always say something about him promising.

(her uniform was like Terra's after the Titans attacked her and it's all blood stained)

It had been almost two weeks into the war and the JEFFROS were losing because of Kori. She killed almost 30 JEFFROS in a day and there was always more coming. She had become the new leader of them and she told them what to do. Everyday Kori tried to get into the mother ship to kill the leader that called her Earth Scum. But everybody really knew why she wanted to get in, she wanted to get in there to kill the leader because he killed Richard. Today was another day for her to try and fail, Rachel was the only who really tried to help her because she knew that once the leader was dead and everybody else was dead she would stop and maybe live. So today was another day to try and Rachel had hoped that this one will work.

'Alright this is how it's going to work. Bob, John, and Drake will be fighting and hopefully distract the leader. While you are doing that the boys will come in and help you with the JEFFROS. The girls will help us into the ship and then they go to help fight also, then Rachel, Jennifer, Karen and I will go in and try to stop them. I get the leader and you guys have to watch my back. Once the ships controls are ruined get out as fast as you can because the ship with blow in 5 minutes. You'll have five minutes to get out and to safety. Is everything clear?' Kori asked and looked at everybody nodding their head.

'Alright then lets do this!' Kori said as everybody got up and went to do their thing. The men started attacking JEFFROS and soon the boys came to help. The ladies went behind the ship and started hitting it with their bow staffs and that didn't work so Kori got mad and ripped the side of the wall off and they made their way into the ship.

The inside of the ship was green and there were tubes on the wall that had a green chemical in it, like the thing Starfire got hit with. There were no JEFFROS because they were all at war and didn't think anybody would break into the mother ship. Raven, Jennifer, Starfire, and Bee made their way to a door that said captain's corridors. When the went in JEFFROS came out of nowhere and started attacking them. Raven, Bee, and Jennifer took care of the JEFFROS while Starfire walked up to the leader named JEFF.

'What do you want?' JEFF asked Starfire as she got closer and then punched him in the face.

'So that's how it's gonna be,' JEFF said as he took of his jacket and had two more arms!

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE REALLY SHORT AND ALL BUT THEY'RE GOOD CHAPTERS. WELL PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	3. I'm Back

So there was Kori and JEFF fighting to the death. Kor pulled out her bow staff and hit him on the head. JEFF pulled out a sword and cut her leg and arm and she fell to the floor.

"This is too easy. When we killed your friend it was much harder and we had to think to kill him. But with you, all we have to do is swing at you and you're almost dead. You are worthless, stupid, and will never amount to anything!" JEFF said and then Kori got really mad and started glowing green.

"I AM NOT WORHTLESS!" Kori yelled as she punched him in the face and then the chest and then she grabbed her bow staff and stabbed in the stomach.

'No! I'm dying…. I'm dying, just joking. You think that that will kill me? You are stupid and will never be anything! You think that you are something important and special, but you are really nothing and should be ashamed of everything you are," JEFF yelled and then Kori's hands started to glow and a blinding light came out of her hand and hit him in the head, and his head blew up. There was black stuff all over the walls and Kori. Then Rachel, Karen, and Jen came in and saw the stuff all over the floor and Kori standing there.

"Kori come on we have to get out of here. Set the bomb and let's go," Jen said as she held out her hand to Kori. Before Kori took her hand she pulled the bomb out of her pocket and threw it on the ground and then they ran. Before she left the room, Kori said in a hushed voice,

"Die you sick bastards."

When they got outside they stood and started as the ship blew up and there was a blinding light. Then all of the JEFFORS started to steam up and then they exploded and there was green and black stuff all over the place.

"Ewww! They just exploded on us!" Garfield yelled as he ran around in circles trying to get the alien stuff off him. Then Rachel grabbed Kori by the arm and pulled her to their campsite.

"Kori what happened down there?" Rachel asked her.

"I killed him and that's all," Kori said, wetting a towel and ridding her arms of the blood.

"I know you're not telling me the truth. Now what happened?" Rachel asked.

"He called me worthless and started talking about Richard! He said I was nothing and just some person! I got mad and killed him! That's all and…," then Kori fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Kori I know these are hard times and I know you just want to kill yourself, but you can't," Rachel told her.

"Why can't I? I have no reason to live!" Kori sobbed.

"Because who will look after Rose? And who will be there to have fun with when it's a really boring day?" Rachel asked her.

"Rose can live with you and ask Karen or Jen or I don't know. I just want all the pain to go away and I want it to leave me forever," she cried.

"Kori you can't just leave Rose! She didn't even know her father until 3 years ago and now he's gone! Don't you dare leave her! You're all she has to hold on to, if you kill yourself then she won't be far behind you! You can't just leave us we need you and Richard would want you to live and be happy and take care of Rose. He loves you with all his heart and soul and he would hate to see you throw your life away!" Rachel yelled at Kori.

"Rachel I can't do this! I don't want to leave you but I have to. This life is tearing me apart and I can't take it anymore!" Kori yelled.

"Kori you can't go because…," Rachel started before somebody cut her off by saying,

"I'll miss you way too much."

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE PEOPLE SEND IN YOUR REVEIWS BECAUSE I'M GOING CRAZY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS IN LIKE 2 WHOLE FREAKIN WEEKS! ANYWAY WHO DO YOU THINK SAID "I'll miss you way too much,"? I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU ALL THINK ABOUT MY STORIES AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SAID THAT. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Wow, I'm editing stuff a lot faster now. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	4. Coma or Die

"Richard?" Kori asked as she looked up into Richard's deep blue eyes.

"In the flesh," Richard said before Kori jumped into his arms and gave him a bone crushing hug and started crying even more into his shoulder.

"I'm gonna leave you two and tell everybody else the good news," Rachel said as she left.

"Richard I thought you were going to leave me and this time forever," Kori said as she loosened her grip around Richard.

"Kori I will never leave you, I promised," Richard said before he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. To Kori it was like that one kiss was all she needed to live and that that one kiss would make everything better and it did. The pain left her body and heart, she didn't want to kill herself anymore and she felt like her life was worth living now that Richard was back.

"Richard I thought you were dead. How did you survive?" Kori asked.

"Well…."

**Flashback:**

_Richard was falling to the ground and all he thought about was seeing Kori's beautiful face again. So he stopped thinking about death and started thinking about seeing her and Rose again. That's when he saw a cliff that he would sooner or later fall on. So Richard got ready for the hit and he just laid there for about a day. When Richard woke up, he noticed a JEFFRO next to him and it had a hole threw its stomach. Then Richard noticed an arm and a head and other limbs from JEFFROS lying all over the cliff._

_(These are all from Kori)_

_It was then that he saw a whole JEFFRO coming right towards him and he knew the rock wouldn't hold anymore weight so he ran to the side of the mountain and started to climb. Richard had about 5 minutes to get 3 feet away from the cliff or he would start to fall again and die. So Richard took out two knifes he had with him and started to climb up the mountain side._

_(He's climbing up like in Betrothed when he's trying to get to Starfire's room)_

_Richard was almost there when the JEFFRO hit the cliff and it started to shake. He pushed himself up and grabbed on for his life. The ground below his feet fell into the dark endless pit and he was there hanging. Richard brought one hand up and started to make his way up the mountain side. Every once in a while something of a JEFFRO would fall past him and that gave him hope that they were winning._

_Richard had been climbing for about two days and he was getting very tired, but he didn't stop and finally he found a smaller cliff where he could rest. Richard stayed there for 1 day and then kept climbing, it had been 5 days._

_(He spent one day falling, that's a lot of falling)_

_So it was about 3 hours of climbing after Richard had last rested and he was starting to get close to the top because he could hear screaming and crying, but I also heard Kori yelling and sometimes crying._

_(He has really good hearing)_

**End Flashback:**

"So I kept climbing and now here I am," Richard said and then everybody came down to see him.

"Richard you're alive!" Victor said as he came in and hugged him.

"You are so freakin lucky!" Garfield said as he gave him a high five.

"Dad!" Rose yelled as she came in and hugged him.

"I thought you were gone forever and I was never going to see you again," Rose said as she started to cry.

"I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again, Richard said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. So everybody said their hellos and then Richard came to the question.

"Did we win the war?" Richard asked and looked at everybody.

"We didn't win the war… Kori did," Rachel said as they all moved out of the way so he could see Kori.

"How?" Richard asked as he stared in shock.

"When I got hit by the chemicals it messed with my emotions so that when I'm mad I get stronger. I made a plan to get into the ship and then I killed the leader. I don't how but there was a bright light and then he was gone and there was blood everywhere. I then threw a bomb and the ship blew up.'

"Stupid question, but why were you so mad?" Richard asked.

"He called me worthless and said I was never going to be anything important!" Kori yelled, remembering what he had called her.

"Kori you need to calm down. This isn't good for you," Rachel said as she made Kori sit down.

"What's wrong with her?" Richard said as everybody left

"She hasn't eaten, slept, or drank anything but alien blood all week. We need to get her to the hospital soon. If she has another out bust like that she might go into a coma or die."

WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 4 AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE WAR. I KNOW IT WASN'T THAT LONG OF A WARE BUTS THAT BECAUSE KORI KILLED MOST OF THE JEFFROS. WELL I'D LIKE TO SAY A SPECIAL THANKS TO heartbreaker91. YOU'VE ALWAYS SENT IN REVIEWS AND SAY GOOD THINGS ABOUT MY STORIES AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO i am SO one of them FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR FAV LIST AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY ELSE THAT HAS SENT IN REVEIWS. THIS IS THE LAST PART OF THE STORY AND THIS WILL BE THE LAST FANFIC ABOUT THIS, BUT I WILL BE WRITING MORE ABOUT TEEN TITANS BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO POST. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Bum, bum, bum!!! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	5. Run

"Then what are we doing here? We have to get her to the hospital now!" Richard said as he picked Kori up bridle style and carried her up.

(Richard is very tired, but got his strength back once he knew Kori needed him. Isn't he like the best husband you could ever have?)

"Hey what's goin on?" Rose asked as she saw Kori being carried out by Richard.

"We need to get Kori to the hospital or she might go into a coma or die," Rachel told Rose as she kept walking.

"What?! I'm coming with you," Rose said, running along with them.

"Fine, but hurry. We don't have much time," Rachel said as they got into the ambulance and sat down next to Kori and Richard.

"Rose what's going on?" Ryan asked.

"I have to go. Just stay here and I'll be fine," Rose said before she got in and they shut the doors and drove away.

**At the Hospital:**

"What's the problem here?" a doctor asked as they made their way to the ER.

"She's having problems and her emotions are all screwed up so when she gets mad she gets stronger and if it happens again… I don't want to loss her again," Richard said.

"Alright but we might have to cut her open to see what the problem is," the doctor said as Kori was placed on a bed with many nurses surrounding her.

"If she dies you die!" Richard yelled as Rachel and Rose tried to pull him away from the terrified doctor.

"Richard you need to calm down! She'll be fine," Rachel said as she sat him down on a chair in the waiting room.

"Do you know what it's like to lose somebody you love because of something you did and then when you have them back they're token away from you again?!" Richard yelled and Rachel didn't say anything.

"No you don't know because your life is perfect! You have a great family and you're not divorced oh and the person you love more then life it's self doesn't have a chance of dying! You don't know if she's going to be ok! I'm not going to lose her again!" Richard yelled and then Rachel slapped him.

"No I don't know what it's like but she's my best friend and I care about her! You have no right to yell at me because you're mad!" Rachel yelled into Richard's face and she started to cry.

"Rachel I'm sorry, it's just I'm tired, worried, mad, and I'm scared," Richard admitted.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day Richard Grayson was scared," Rachel said with a weak smile.

'Why are you scared?" Rachel asked.

"I'm scared I might lose her and never see her smile again and that all the happy days will die and become dark days," Richard said.

"That was deep. I don't even think I would say something like that and it's me we're talking about," Rachel said and then they started laughing.

"Thank you for everything you've done for Kori," Richard said.

"She's like my sister; I'd do anything for her," Rachel told him.

"You are the greatest friend she could ever have and I'm very greatful that you're a part of our family. Without you we'd probably fall apart and never make it to see the day our kids have kids," Richard said.

"Ok you don't have to be thinking about that yet. They're only like 15 and I don't want anybody pregnant yet," Rachel told him.

"You know, you're right," Richard said.

"I know I am, now lets go get everybody else and come back for Kori," Rachel said, standing up.

"Alright I'll be right there I just have to go to the bathroom. I haven't gone to the bathroom in like a week!" Richard said before running off.

"TMI much!" Rachel said as she left the room. (For people that don't know what that means it means Too Much Information)

SO NOW THEY'RE DRIVING BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE THE WAR HAPPENED TO GET EVERYBODY AND THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE LONGER AND BE A CLIFF HANGER SO SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE. NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

"Dad what's going on with mom?" Rose asked once they were in the car.

(Sorry I forgot about Rose being at the hospital)

'Well we don't know yet, but we're going to get the others and bring them back to the hospital so we don't have to tell them over the phone. We're hoping that when we get back they can tell us something about what's going on with Kori," Richard told his daughter.

"Oh. Do you think she'll be ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I do and I don't want you to think any different. Your mother is strong and she can make it through anything," Richard said and when they got to the place everybody came up to them.

"Is she ok? What's going on? Is she gonna make it?" were questions everybody was asking them.

"We're taking you all back to the hospital so you can find out on your own," Rachel said.

"Now get in the car! I don't want Kori to wake up to an empty room," Richard said as he got into the car.

**At the Hospital:**

"Good you're back, she's starting to wake up," a doctor said as they walked in and then everybody rushed to Kori's room.

'Kori we're here," Jen said as she stood to her left. Richard was at the foot of her bed so when she opened her eyes she would see him. Rose was to her right and everybody was surrounding the bed.

"Richard?" Kori asked as she started to open her eyes.

"I'm here," Richard said as he came to her side and then she pulled him close to her.

"Run."

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT KORI AND TELL ME WHY YOU THINK SHE TOLD THEM TO RUN. UM… I'D LIKE TO THANK PEOPLE THAT SENT IN THEIR REVEIWS AND EVERYBODY THAT READS MY STORY PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS.

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Yeah! More that half way done! After I'm done editing this story I'm probably gonna start editing High School Sucks. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	6. Kill Me

"What do you mean?" Richard asked before Kori let out a scream and everybody fell to the floor holding their hands over their ears. People on the other side of town could hear her scream but it was very faint. When she finally stopped screaming everybody felt a vibration throughout the room and it was getting stronger. Richard went to grab Kori but when he touched her she felt like she was on fire and then she started to glow green.

(curse you green evil alien junk)

"You guys we have to get out of here and fast," Rachel said.

"Not without Kori," Richard said as he stood up and tried to get to Kori's bed again.

"No Richard we have to get out! In 10 minutes this place will be covered in flames," Rachel said as she grabbed Ryan by the hand and started to leave the room with everybody else. Richard went back to get Kori but saw that the bed was already on fire and that he had to get out of there.

"Is everybody out?" Victor asked once he was out the door.

"Yeah, we're all here," Garfield said.

"What's happening to Kori?" Danielle asked Jen.

"I don't know? Rachel do you know?" Jen asked.

"Well I think that alien stuff Kori got hit with is starting to take over her body. Soon she won't be able to control herself and she will kill anybody and everybody that gets in her way," Rachel told them.

"No! Those are lies! Kori would never do anything like that, she can fight it," Richard yelled.

"I don't think she can, Richard we have to kill her," Rachel told him.

"Is there no other way?"

"There…," but before she could finish what she was about to say the hospital blew up and pieces of the building went everywhere.

"Take cover!" John yelled as he ran behind a truck. Everybody looked up into the sky and saw the building start to fall right where they were and then everybody followed him. When they got to the truck, they heard crashes and looked from the side of the truck and saw a huge piece of the building where they used to be.

"Alright Rachel I'll do it," Richard said.

"I don't know how to kill her but you have to try. Richard you might not live," Rachel told him.

"I know, but I have to do it and I'd rather die then have the world die," Richard said, standing up from his crouching position.

"Dad no! I don't want to lose you and mom," Rose said as she ran into his arms.

"Rose I love you and I'm proud to be your father. If I die I will watch over you, but not haunt you. I love you and never forget that. If I do die Rachel, Garfield, Victor, Karen, Jen, Wally, Ryan, Shinoa, Danielle, John, and everybody else will watch over you too," Richard told her.

"I love you too dad," Rose said as she started to cry and went to Rachel. Before Richard left he told Ryan in a hushed voice,

"You watch over my daughter, if you hurt her I will haunt you."

"Yes sir, I wouldn't think about leaving her," Ryan said.

"Good. Alright everybody this is good bye and if I don't come back, don't think I'm dead. I live through weird things and I might just come back, so don't give up all hope," Richard said and then he left them and went into the hell that used to be a hospital.

**Inside the Hospital:**

"Kori! Where are you?" Richard asked as he ran to where her room used to be.

"RICHARD!!" Kori screamed out from her room.

"Kori! I'm here!" Richard yelled through the flames as he made his way to her room.

"Richard I can't stop it! It's coming! Richard you have to kill me," Kori said, crying.

(Around the bed there was no fire because she was there and where ever Kori is there is no fire within a meter circle around her.)

"I know, Kori I love you," Richard said as he kissed her and then pulled away and she was crying.

"Richard please make it quick and painless and watch over Rose," Kori said and then Richard pulled out a gun. (don't ask me why he has one he just does)

"Good Bye Richard, I love you," Kori said.

"I love you too Kori," and then Richard pulled the trigger.

NOOOOOO! SHE'S NOW OUT OF THE STORY OR IS SHE? I DON'T KNOW ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU PEOPLE NEED TO SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. PLEASE PEOPLE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Man! I'm pissed I killed off the main character! But it usually gets in good reviews. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	7. Gone

The bullet hit Kori right in the stomach and then she screamed her one last scream that throughout the world could be heard. Then she went quiet and everything was slow motion to Richard as he saw blood start to pour out of Kori and onto the floor. Drop by drop the sound echoing through his head and body.

"She's gone forever and she'll never come back because of me," Richard said to himself as the floor below him started to shake. Richard ran forward grabbed Kori's cold lifeless body and jumped out the window right before the hospital exploded.

"DAD!' Rose cried out as she saw the building explode and fall to the ground.

(What they didn't see was Richard jump out the window with Kori's body, so now Richard is walking up the hill that they are now on. Ok they went to a hill to get to a safer place and now Richard is coming up the hill.)

"Oh my gosh! You guys its Richard!" Shino yelled to them as she saw Richard walking up the hill with Kori. When he was finally at the top of the hill they got a good look at him and had to look away. His uniform was stained with Kori's blood, and his eyes were blood shot from crying so much. He had cuts all over his body and there was a fresh cut on his right leg, which was bleeding profusely. He was limping when he walked and every time he did move his left leg he had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from yelling out in pain. His lip was all cut up and red from him biting it.

"Richard what happened?" Karen asked once the guys had taken Kori from him, but he didn't move.

"Richard what happened?" Karen asked again.

"What happened?! I had to shoot my own wife, that's what happened!" Richard yelled before falling to the floor with tears running down his face.

"Richard I'm so sorry you had to do that," Rachel said as she hugged Richard.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ryan asked while Rose cried into his shoulder.

"We get cleaned up, burry Kori, and get on with our lives," Victor said.

'So we just forget this ever happened? Forget that Kori is gone forever?!" Richard yelled into his face (he's standing up now)

"No man I didn't mean it like that," Victor said, backing away from Richard knowing he was going to strike soon.

"Sure you didn't mean it like that. Nobody really means it like that!" Richard yelled.

"Richard you need to calm down. You haven't slept in weeks and you haven't eaten or drank anything. If you keep yelling your blood pressure will go up and you might have a stroke or heart attack!" Rachel yelled as she sat him down on a rock near by. (now there is a rock)

"You're right Rachel, Victor I'm sorry. I'm just really tired, hungry, thirsty, angry, depressed, and having thoughts of killing myself. This month sucked ass," Richard said.

"Dude! Keep him away from the edge!" Garfield yelled as he pulled Richard away from the side of the mountain. After a few minutes of silence Richard asked,

"Where's Kori's body?" Richard asked, looking around for it.

"We threw it off the side of the mountain," Garfield said before he pointed to the edge.

"If that's the truth you'll be the next person going off the side of the mountain," Richard threatened, moving closer to Garfield.

"I was just kidding, she's right over there," Gar then pointed to Kori's body lying in the shade under the trees. (there are now trees on the mountain. No questions!) Everybody went over to look at her body.

There were cuts on her face and a big hole in the middle of her stomach from where Richard shot her. The right arm of her uniform was stained black from when she punched the JEFFRO through the stomach. Her uniform was tattered and torn, her knuckles were red with blood because she hit the JEFFROS so hard, but she was still beautiful.

**Five Years Later:**

"Dad?" Rose asked as she walked around her new mansion. (they are all really rich because they saved the world so they became famous and got lots of money)

"Yeah Rose," Richard said from the living room. Over the past three years Richard has cried and not left the house that much. He hasn't dated one woman and all he thinks about is Kori and he has pictures of her everywhere.

"Dad you have to date somebody," Rose said, sitting down next to him.

"What?" Richard asked.

"You've been sad for so long and I can't take it anymore. You're rich and handsome and many more things," Rose said.

"Rose I'm not going to date again, I'm happy just the way I am," Richard told his daughter.

"No you're not happy, you'd be happy if mom was here," Rose said.

"Don't talk about her!" Richard snapped.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it," Rose apologized.

"It's ok just don't talk to me again about dating, it's weird," Richard said.

"Alright dad. Oh and by the way I'm going out to dinner with Ryan, John, Danielle, Shinoa, and Jake," Rose told him.

"Alright, where are you going?" Richard asked.

"To some fancy restaurant called The Grey Goose or something," Rose said.

"Oh. Well have fun and be back by 1:45," Richard told her.

"Alright whatever," Rose said before she left to get ready. (ok everybody is now 20 except for Victor, he's 21. Richard, Garfield, Victor, Wally, Rachel, Karen, and Jen are in their late thirties. )

So Rose went up to her room and looked through her dresses. She found a strapless midnight blue dress that went past her ankles ad then she found a pair of silver shoes that tied around the first 2 inches of her leg. She had a pair of black earrings that almost went to her shoulders. (if you don't know what type of shoes I'm talking about tell me in your review and I'll send you a message to help you out.)

She also found an emerald dress that went just a little bit below her knees and was a v neck. It had sleeves that went to her elbows, to match it she found a pair of dark green high heals. She had a pair of real emerald earrings and a gold anklet that had a diamond in the middle of it.

The last dress was a white dress that was strapless and it went above her knees. She had a pair of clear kitten heals and pear earrings.

"Hey dad!" Rose called down the hall.

"What is it?" Richard asked as he walked to her room.

"I need your help with something," she told him.

"Ok I'm coming," Richard said before he opened the door.

"Alright dad what dress do you think I should wear?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, I'd have to see you wear them," Richard said before rose gabbed the white dress and went into the bathroom. When she came out she gave a spin and Richard said the dress was way too short. Then she tried on the green one and he said it showed too much cleavage.

"Alright Dad this is my last dress before you have to chose," Rose said as she grabbed the midnight blue dress and left for the bathroom. When she came out Richard gave her a once over and then nodded his head.

"Dad why did you choose this dress?'

"Because it doesn't show too much skin, it doesn't go up and show your underwear when you spin. And because you look just like your mother and you look beautiful," Richard said.

"Thanks dad," Rose said before she left to do her hair. Rose did her hair in a messy bun and left a few pieces of hair hanging in front of her face. She put a light shade of dark blue eye shadow on and some mascara. For lipstick she did a light shade of red. Before she left she grabbed her blue purse and then got into the limo the boys rented for them. (everybody is rich now)

"So where's John and Dani?" Rose asked Ryan, seeing they weren't there.

"Oh, ya we still need to pick them up," Ryan said.

"So how much did this limo cost?" Shinoa asked Jake.

"Nothing too much for you," Jake said before Shinoa gave him a kiss on the check.

"Oh so sweet,'" Shinoa said giving him another kiss. It was then that Rose looked at what Shinoa was wearing. She had on Navy blue dress that ended a couple inches after her knees. She had on a matching pair of high heals, her hair was down and she was wearing a pair of diamond earrings. When Danielle and John came in, they sat down across from them. (by the way all the guys are wearing tuxes)

Danielle was wearing a light pink dress that ended just before her ankles. She had a pair of white high heals that had a small pink rose on them where the buckle should be. She had pink pearl earrings that matched with a pearl necklace

"Girl you look beautiful!" Danielle told Rose once she was sitting down.

"You too," Rose said.

"What about me?" Shinoa asked.

"You look beautiful too," they said at the same time.

"Oh thank you," Shinoa said with a smile. So the rest of the drive was quiet until Victor started talking about something he saw on T.V.

'It was so funny,' Victor said before the guys started laughing. He watched Jerry Springer earlier. (I don't like that show it's just something I thought of) The girls just looked at each other with one of those looks that said "Are you serious?" and then they started talking about All My Children. (I like that show, my mom watches it and I got hooked)

"I can't believe Kendal had the baby, and what's up with JR?" Danielle asked, starting the conversation. (I don't know who to spell her name) Then the guys gave one of those looks that said "What the hell are they talking about?" but before they could say anything the limo door opened, they were there.

"Alright everybody come on, we got a special table on the baloney," Ryan said as he grabbed Rose's hand and led them to their table. The table was a table for six and there were stars out and it was a full moon. In the light of the candles the girls sparkled. (their dresses have sparkles on them so they sparkle)

"Wow this is beautiful, you did this all for us?" Danielle said with a smile.

"Yup, all for you pretty ladies," John said with a big smile.

"Alright let's sit down and order our drinks," Ryan said as he took his seat at the end of the table. (Ok this is how they're seated. Ryan is at one end of the table and Kori is to his right. John was to his left and Danielle was next to him. Jake was at the opposite end of Ryan and Shinoa was next to him, who was next to Rose who was next to Ryan and so on)

"Are you ready?" the waiter asked.

"Um ya. I'll have a coke, she'll have a red bull, he'll have a beer, he'll have a root bear, she'll have a sprite, and she'll have a Pepsi," Ryan told the waiter. RYAN HAD THE COKE, ROSE HAD THE RED BULL, JOHN HAD THE BEER, JAKE HAD A ROOT BEER, DANI HAD A SPRITE, AND SHINOA HAD A PEPSI.)

"Alright I'll be back to get the menus," The waiter said before he left.

"What do you wish to order?" The waiter asked them five minutes later when he came with their drinks.

"We'll share a plate of fish with seizer salad," Rose said after pointing to Ryan. _That sounds really yummy right now!_

"I'll have a plate of ribs with a side of French fries," John said after he took a sip of his beer._ Remember, John is old enough to drink._

"I'll have a plate of pasta and a side of garlic bread," Danielle said.

"I'll have some steak and a side of potato," Shinoa said.

"And I'll have lobster with a small bowl of butter on the side," Jake said and then the waiter left.

"So ya all ready for collage?" John asked, he's been in his first year of collage already and they start once summer is over.

"Ya I'm pretty sure I'm ready to start collage, because I know you'll be there to beat up anybody that makes fun of me," Danielle said with a smile.

"Well you bet I'll beat the crap out of them," John said turning a light shade of pink.

"Alright your food is here," the waiter said as he started to place down their food.

"Thanks," Jake said before the waiter left. Five minutes into dinner all the boys said at the same time,

"I have to go to the bathroom," before they all left.

"Ok what was that about?" Rose asked once the boys were gone.

"I don't know, but I'm getting some of those fries," Danielle said, taking some of John's fries.

**With the Boys:**

"Alright this is to find out how this is all going to work. We do rock, paper, scissors to see who wins the best places," Ryan said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Ryan did rock, Jake did scissors and John did rock.

"Ok Jake you get the car, and now it's only me and Ryan," John said and Jake left.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" John did paper thinking Ryan would do rock, but Ryan did scissors so he won!

"Yes I get the balcony!" Ryan said as John walked away.

**Back at the table with everybody:**

"Um Shinoa can you come with me? I have something to give to you," Jake asked as he stood up and took her hand.

"Um ya Danielle can you come with me? I have something to ask you," Victor asked as he stood up.

"Um sure," Danielle answered as she stood up and took his hand.

"Where are they going?" Rose asked once they were gone.

"I don't know. But I have something very important to ask you," Ryan said.

**With Jake and Shino:**

"What is it?" Shinoa said as they walked out to the parking lot.

"I have something I want to give you and I hope it will last a life time, and keep us together forever," Jake said.

**With John and Danielle:**

"Ok what do you have to ask me?" Danielle asked as Victor took her outside next to the pond. Then all the boys said at the same time,

"Will you marry me?"

WELL THERE'S A LONG CHAPTER FOR PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T LIKE THE SHORT CHAPTERS. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AND IT'S CALLED THE AFTER CHAPTER. OH AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING OUT, BUT THIS TIME SOMEBODY IS GOING TO HELP ME. 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' IS GOING TO BE WRITING THIS STORY ALSO BUT IT WILL BE POSTED UNDER MY NAME. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

Author's Note: This is 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' here. I Laugh at ur

Pain and I are writing a story High School Sucks. Please read it!

_Um, yeah! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	8. Back, But Different

"Yes!" Rose said as Ryan stood up and jumped into his arms.

**With John and Danielle:**

"Oh my gosh! Yes of course I will marry you!" Danielle said before Victor captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

**With Jake and Shino:**

"Well I don't know? But scene you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with I'll have to say… Yes!" Shinoa said and then Jake hugged her.

OK THEY ARE ALL VERY HAPPY AND MAKING OUT AT THE WEIRDEST TIMES. THEY ALL GOT MARRIED ON THE SAME DAY.

**The Wedding Day:**

"Oh my gosh! I never thought this day would come!" Danielle said as she skipped around in her wedding dress. Her wedding dress was white and had long sleeves; it had white flowers on it. Her hair was down and she straightened it so it almost reached her butt.

"I did," Shinoa said as she sat down and ate some chocolate. Her wedding dress was white and had two thin straps that crossed on her back to keep her dress up. She had her down and it was curled.

"When is Rose gonna be done with her dress and hair?" Richard asked. He was going to walk her down the ilea and he wanted to see her dress. Richard was wearing a black tux and a white shirt under. He had a white rose in his top pocket.

"I'm almost done let me just put in my earrings, I should be out right about now," Rose said as she opened the door and walked out. She was wearing a silk strapless white dress that went past her ankles and dragged behind her a little. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she had a white rose clip in her hair. Her dress had a V neck and at the bottom of it there was a white rose.

"You look hella fine!" Shinoa said as she gave her a once over.

"Ryan is gonna be all over you once he has you all to himself," Danielle said with a wink.

"Well dad, what do you think?" Rose asked as she looked into Richard's eyes.

"You look beautiful and your mother would cry tears of joy if she saw you now," Richard said and then gave her a light kiss on the for head.

"Thanks dad that means a lot to me," Rose said and then gave him a hug.

"Now lets go get married!" Shinoa yelled and then they all left to get into their weird line.

**With the Grooms:**

"Man you ready for this?" John asked Ryan who looked nervous.

"Ya, I'm just a little nervous that some idiot from the crowd will say something about why me and Rose shouldn't get married," Ryan said.

"Man nobody is gonna do that and if they do I'll punch them for you," John said with a smile before the music started. WELL WE ALL KNOW THE MUSIC AND LET JUST SKIP TO THE I DOS AND THE KISS BECAUSE I KNOW THAT'S ALL YOU PEOPLE WANT TO READ ABOUT.

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives," the pasture said before everybody started to clap after the big kisses .Ryan grabbed Rose by the waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Shinoa just grabbed Jake from behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. John wrapped his arms her lower back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and then they kissed.

"You look absolutely beautiful Mrs. Ryan Logan," Ryan said once they were at the wedding reception.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," Rose said with a giggle.

"I try my best," Ryan said, smiling.

"I love you," Kori said.

"I love you too," Ryan said before they started kissing.

"Hey love birds save it for the honey moon, there are some children here," John said with a wink and when he walked past them.

"Will do," Ryan said with a smirk.

"Man that's just nasty," John said before he left.

Ok so they're all happy now and they had their honey moons and they told their husbands that they were pregnant and they started flipping out. John and Danielle named their baby girl Gabby. Gabby has brown hair and brown eyes. She is very pretty and has a great future coming her way.

Jake and Shino had twin boys and named them Alex and Mark. Alex has black hair and hazel eyes. Mark has black hair, but green eyes.

Rose and Ryan had one girl and she had beautiful red curls and stunning blue eyes. They named her Kori before Rose loved her very much and she was a brave a person and is famous in my story!

WELL THERE IS MY STORY!! WHAT DO YOU THINK? ALL OF THE STORIES ABOUT THE WAR AND ALL THAT STUFF IS OVER! THOUGH I WILL BE UPDATING A NEW STORY ONCE I START MIDDLE SCHOOL WITH IS THE 28TH OF AUGUST SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG. BUT SOME OF THE CHAPTERS IN THAT STORY ARE SHORT, BUT HOPFULLY REALLY GOOD.

OH THE NEW STORY WILL BE CALLED SHADOWS OF THE PAST, SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT NEW STORY OR JUST GO TO MY ACCOUNT AND IT WILL BE THERE. ON AUGUST 28TH BY 5 PM THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF MY STORY WILL BE UPDATED!

THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVEIWS AND THANK YOU TO _heartbreaker91, pixiepuff101, longhairedhorse, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', RXS, Jermaine's Gurl, xxBlackAngelxx, i am SO one of them, Brix, Skyler-A-Teloiv, T.T. rox, Sarcasm Queen1, skye668, U look weird, Billy Bob Jone Fred_, AND TO ANYBODY ELSE THAT SENT IN THEIR REVEIWS TO ALL THREE OF MY STORIES.

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

Finally! It's done! Please review!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


End file.
